The one I love
by Avalanche Maximoff
Summary: --Lietro Slash-- Everything is going great for Lance and Pietro, they’re relationship couldn’t be better! That is until the new recruit comes and ruins it all. Not too mention Todd has a hopeless crush on Lance!(Angsty Lance and Pietro slash) PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: //Slash\\ Everything is going great for Lance and Pietro, they're relationship couldn't be better! That is until the new recruit comes and ruins everything. Not too mention Todd has a hopeless crush on Lance!(Angsty Lance and Pietro slash) PLEASE R&R!!  
  
Avalanche Maximoff- Well, this is my first slash story! I think that's all I'm going to write anyways! But please review it helps a lot to know what you think! Anyway I hope you enjoy my story and it isn't too bad!  
  
Disclaimer: How many of you actually thought I owned X-men Evolution? That's what I thought. . . . (My one and only Disclaimer throughout the whole story)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lance watched as the young silver-haired boy bounced across the basketball court, every muscle in his body moving to match his speed and agility. He was so cocky and arrogant, but he had a right to be. Pietro jumped into the air and slammed the orange basketball into the hoop, pumping a fist into the air as the score board's number clicked mechanically to 10 and the loud ear-splitting buzzer rang throughout the room, signaling the end of the game. All of Bayville High broke out into a fury of loud cheering.  
  
The Bayville team entered the locker room, giving eachother high fives and slaps on the back. Pietro smiled to himself and changed into his clothing in a split second. Noone seemed to notice. He left the locker room, shouting one last 'Good game!' as he shut the door. He turned the corner and ran into a hard figure, almost knocking himself over. He looked up into the large brown eyes of his boyfriend Lance. Lance lightly kissed him on the lips. He had been dating Lance for only a few days now, and he still wasn't quite used to Lance springing kisses on him.  
  
"Great game," he murmured, pressing his lips to Pietro's again. Pietro moaned into Lance's soft lips.  
  
"Thanks," he replied through the kiss, wrapping his arms around Lance. The sound of the locker room door opening made the two boys leap apart and look in other directions a bit flustered. It was Evan Daniels and he was glaring at them. He walked passed them and Pietro stuck out his foot quickly. Evan, being the idiot he was, caught his foot on Pietro's and came crashing to the floor. Lance and Pietro burst out laughing and walked in the other direction.  
  
By the time they reached Lance's jeep everyone had vacated the parking lot. Lance stared at Pietro. The moonlight glinted of his pale skin, making his eyes seem like sapphires and his hair like silver moonlight. Lance smiled and pressed Pietro to the jeep, his hands roaming up and down the slender boy's body. Pietro smiled and captured Lance's lips in a tender kiss.  
  
"Aw man, yo, get a room!" Todd said disgustedly as he approached the car. He still wasn't used to the fact his two buddy's were 'gay.' Pietro stuck his tongue out childishly at Todd and continued to shower Lance's neck with tender kisses. Fred finally arrived just as disgusted as Todd had been.  
  
"Can we go yet?" Fred asked quietly, his massive figure shifting uncomfortably. Pietro glared at the two but nodded to Lance. Both boys got into the car. Fred managed to scramble into the car and Todd next to him. Lance jammed the key into the ignition and started the car. As he squealed out of the parking lot he winked at Pietro. The two younger mutants were in for a ride.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Pietro sat at the table in the kitchen, sipping at his water, more out of boredom than any real thirst. He glanced at the digital clock on the microwave. --1:56-- It was almost two o' clock in the morning and Pietro just couldn't get to sleep. He felt foolish because he had had a nightmare and was afraid to go to sleep. At first he had decided to go sleep with Lance but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It would be totally mortifying to tell Lance that he had dreamed that Lance had died and he woke up crying. It had scared him more than anything in his whole life and it was so real!  
  
Pietro got to his feet, swaying slightly. He was tired but he didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to have the horrifying nightmare again! --God Dammit Pietro just go sleep with Lance!-- A bit reluctantly he made his way slowly up the stairs. But unfortunately for him his mutiny did not allow him to be too slow for long. He was at Lance's door in a matter of seconds. He swallowed the lump itching in his throat and knocked softly on the door. --He's not awake oh well!-- Pietro turned to leave when he heard a shuffling from the other side of the door. --DAMMIT!!--  
  
"Coming," mumbled a sleepy Lance from the other side of the door. Before Pietro could react, the door swung open and a very hot looking Lance stood in the doorway, stripped down to only a pair of boxers. Pietro felt his member arouse inside his pants.  
  
"Uh hey Lance," he muttered nervously. Lance grinned, yawning widely.  
  
"Hey Pete, what's up?" he asked scratching his arm distractedly. Pietro blushed fiercely.  
  
"Ihadabaddream," Pietro said quickly, hoping Lance wouldn't catch it. It was too damn late at night or early in the morning, whatever, so it took Lance a while to decipher Pietro's speed talk.  
  
"You uh. . . .had a nightmare?" he asked, sounding slightly amused. Pietro scowled and shook his head.  
  
"Nevermind," he muttered angrily, trying to walk away but Lance pulled him into his arms.  
  
"No, why don't you stay in my room tonight," he offered. Pietro nodded, trying to make it look as if he didn't want to, although inside he was extremely relieved. Lance led him over to the bed where he watched Pietro slip into the right-hand side, and then gently he slid into the bed next to him.  
  
"So, what was it about?" he asked. Pietro quirked an eyebrow at Lance.  
  
"My er-nightmare?" he asked sheepishly. Lance nodded.  
  
"Er-um-YouDiedAndItScaredMeSoICriedAndNowI'mTotallyEmbarrassed," he answered hurriedly. Once again he hoped Lance wouldn't catch any of it. Lance laughed.  
  
"You killed me off in your dream?" he asked, grinning widely. Pietro glared and rolled over, his back facing Lance. --Great idea Maximoff I told you he'd laugh!!-- Lance laughed again and turned Pietro around to face him.  
  
"Pietro I love you," he said softly. Finally he had said the three words Pietro had feared he would say. He had worried about how he would respond to them and it had kept him up plenty of nights.  
  
"I love you too," he managed to choke out. The words had come out so easily and Pietro was rather shocked it had been that simple. He been expecting himself to just stutter dumbly, or not even answer at all, just sit there quietly not responding. But he had managed to say it back and actually mean it. Lance was obviously contented with this answer and Pietro snuggled into his chest, clutching to him like a small child.  
  
"I love you," he muttered again happily.  
  
--Avalanche Maximoff-- 


	2. Chapter 2

Avalanche- Hi! I updated pretty quickly!  
  
Storm Pietro- Thank you SO much!*HUGS* You're my one and only reviewer and I LOVE your story! Here's some more to persuade you to add me some more *HUGS AGAIN*  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Pietro walked down the dark hallway, blindly searching for some source of light. It was hopeless. The dark was so vast and never-ending. He collapsed to the floor, crying into his hands. He was gasping for air, trying to breathe. It was so hard! There was nothing. Nothing but silence, the intense cold and never ending darkness. He cried out as the walls closed in around him. It hurt so much! He couldn't take it! He had to get out. But he couldn't. Somewhere in the distance he heard someone called his name. . . .  
  
"Pietro! PIETRO!" his eyes snapped open and he bolted upright, wrapping both arms around Lance and whimpering pitifully.  
  
"Dark-cold-can't breath-walls-closing in!" Pietro blubbered incoherently. The words made no sense to Lance but he held the delicate boy in his arms protectively.  
  
"Lance it was so dark!" he whimpered, "it was cold, I couldn't find you, the walls were closing in on me!" Lance kissed the top of Pietro's head and rocked him gently.  
  
"Shh Pietro, it was just dream," Lance cooed softly, rubbing his back soothingly. Pietro's whimpering slowly began to decrease and finally it stopped and Pietro was asleep in his arms.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next day at school was pure torture for Pietro. He hadn't seen Lance since this morning when he dropped them off. He was fidgety in class and he couldn't stop thinking about him! --I wanna kiss him, I wanna make out with him, I wanna fu--- BBBBRRRIIINNNGGG!!!!!!! The bell snapped Pietro out of his tantalizing thoughts and he leapt out of his chair and sped out of the room eager to see Lance.  
  
He arrived at Lance's locker and tapped his foot impatiently. WHERE WAS HE!? Pietro finally spotted Lance, making his way slowly down the crowded hallway. WHY WAS HE SO DAMN SLOW!? Finally he smiled as he saw Pietro and came up beside him.  
  
"Hey sexy," he said so that only Pietro could hear him. A goofy grin spread across Pietro's perfect features and Lance punched his locker, thus opening it very easily. Soon everybody had cleared the hallway, eager for lunch.  
  
"Hey Lance!" Pietro chirped suddenly. Lance shoved the last of his things in his locker and shut it with a 'bang!', then turned to Pietro.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.  
  
"Let's-Ditch-Lunch-And-Go-Make-Out-Instead!" he said happily. It took Lance a few seconds for it to sink in, but as soon as it did he smiled.  
  
"Go make out, instead of eating lunch?" he asked, sounding intrigued. Pietro nodded vigorously.  
  
"All right," Lance answered. Pietro squealed and grabbed Lance's arm. In a matter of seconds they were at the Boarding House. Lance found himself lying on his back a very happy Pietro straddling his stomach.  
  
"I-Missed-You-So-Much!" Pietro said, leaning forward and kissing Lance eagerly.  
  
"I missed you too," Lance replied after Pietro had pulled away.  
  
"Time-To-Make-Out!" Pietro chimed happily.  
  
"And maybe something else," he added in an undertone.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Yo, Freddy do you think they're. . . ." Todd left the sentence to hang. Their two friends had yet to show up. Freddy squirmed in his chair.  
  
"I dunno maybe. Do you?" he asked uncomfortably. Todd made a disgusted face.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Pietro rolled off of Lance, breathing heavily.  
  
"Lunch is probably over," Lance said breathlessly. Pietro turned to him and kissed him again softly.  
  
"What do you say we skip the rest of the day," Pietro suggested off handedly. Lance grinned.  
  
"Ok," he answered, taking Pietro into his arms.  
  
"Class isn't over fro a couple of hours are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Pietro asked coyly. Lance nodded.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Freddy and Toad arrived later that day and found Pietro and Lance making out on the couch in the living room.  
  
"Aw man, yo!" Todd said holding his stomach in defense. The two lovers just ignored Todd's remark and continued to kiss. Todd hopped into the kitchen and Freddy lumbered up the stairs and into his room without a word. Todd was busy making a sandwich when a disshelved looking Lance and Pietro entered the kitchen. Lance's auburn hair was ruffled and his shirt was wrinkled, Todd noticed. --He looks really good yo. . . .AH! I did not just think that!-- Todd's cheeks were burning bright red as he tossed the butter knife into the sink and took a bite out of his sandwich.  
  
"You feeling ok?" Lance asked slipping into a chair and taking a drink of the soda he had just retrieved from the fridge. Todd nodded and hopped away quickly up the stairs.  
  
As soon as he reached his room he shut the door, bolting it tightly with the lock. --Am I turning . . .gay?-- Todd threw his sandwich into his trashcan and flopped down onto the bed, covering his face with his pillow. --Is gay contagious? Because if it is I obviously caught it!-- He shook his head angrily, throwing the pillow at the wall. --NO NO NO!!! I am not turning gay! It was just a little er-what was it?-- There was a soft knock and Todd sat up.  
  
"Come in," he said quietly, more to himself than the person on the other side of the door. Lance tentatively poked his head into the room.  
  
"You sure you're ok?" Lance asked coming in, "You left in kind of a hurry, Pietro told me to come up and check on you." --No I'm not allright, and it's all your fault--  
  
"Fine," he muttered avoiding eye contact with Lance at all costs. Lance nodded and left the room, deciding not to pry. --What am I going to do?--  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
--Avalanche Maximoff-- 


	3. Chapter 3

Avalanche-Hi All! I'm back! Thanks to the TWO that reviewed =)  
  
SD-Thanks hun, you're so sweet! I know poor Todd =(  
  
Kickassangel-Thanks! You're so great! Of course I'll still send you the newest chapters!*HUGS*  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Pietro sat up, stretching languidly and rubbing his eyes. Another Saturday morning. He got out of Lance's bed and noticed that Lance was not in it. ~~Damn he wakes up early, oh wait he has work, that's right~~ Pietro went for a quick jog, took a shower, got dressed and ate breakfast all in one minute. When he was finally finished with his morning routine he plopped down on the couch with a few books and anxiously awaited Lance's arrival. Four hours went by until he finally heard someone coming up the stairs. Lance! He bolted over to the door, swung it open and pounced on the unsuspecting person coming up the stairs.  
  
"Lance!" he cried eagerly. He happily looked down into the face of a very angry looking Mystique.  
  
"Heh heh, oops," he said innocently, scrambling off of Mystique. She stood up, looking as if at any moment she would explode. Just then Lance pulled into the driveway. Pietro's face lit up and he dashed over to the car, hopping up and down as he waited for Lance to get out. Lance stepped out of the car, looking absolutely exhausted.  
  
"Lance!" Pietro said happily, wrapping both arms around Lance and kissing him softly, shielded from Mystique's eyes by the jeep. They pulled away and Lance grinned down at him.  
  
"Mystique's here," Pietro said a little less happy. Lance groaned, shaking his head.  
  
"What did we do now?" he asked wearily. The two boys stepped out from behind the car. Mystique was gone and the door was open.  
  
"Let yourself in," Pietro grumbled sarcastically. They entered the house to find Mystique observing their home very distastefully. She turned to the boys, her hands planted on her hips.  
  
"Get this place cleaned up!" she ordered, "We have a new recruit coming tomorrow and I want this place spotless!" Both of them stared at her, dumbfounded.  
  
"GO!" she barked. Pietro sprang into action and right before their eyes the place was cleaned in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Anything else?" Pietro asked smugly. Mystique glared at him.  
  
"Yes," she replied, "Get a room prepared for Dylan." Pietro quirked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Dylan?" Pietro asked. Mystique gave him a 'don't be stupid!' look. Pietro just stared at her, awaiting his answer.  
  
"The new recruit!" she answered exasperatedly. Pietro nodded in acknowledgment.  
  
"What are his powers?" Lance asked.  
  
"He can manipulate electricity," she answered, "thus the codename Lightning." Pietro scoffed.  
  
"Lightning?" he mocked, "How lame!" He then burst out laughing, holding his sides. Lance held back a snicker. The nickname was pretty ridiculous. Mystique scowled.  
  
"Lame codename or not, you are to treat him with respect," Mystique said and with that she morphed into a raven and flew out through the open door.  
  
"Bitch," Pietro said under his breath. Lance smiled.  
  
"Go get Dylan's room ready," Lance ordered.  
  
"You do it," Pietro said, "I'm not your slave." Lance grinned.  
  
"But it will save time if you do it," Lance pointed out with a smirk. Pietro stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"~ahem~ EXTRA TIME," Lance coughed. Pietro rose and inquisitive eyebrow.  
  
"And what will WE do in this extra time?" Pietro asked sounding interested.  
  
"I dunno about you, but I'm sleeping," Lance replied.  
  
"Ass," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Don't you know it," Lance said reclining on the battered couch. Pietro glared at him and disappeared, reappearing within a few seconds.  
  
"Done," Pietro muttered. Lance didn't say anything; just lay there with his eyes shut. Pietro pounced on top of Lance, straddling his stomach. His eyes immediately snapped open and he glared at Pietro.  
  
"Do you mind?" Lance snapped grouchily, "I was sleeping!" Pietro gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"I was only gone two seconds!" he said, giving Lance a playful push. Lance smiled and shut his eyes again. Pietro kissed Lance and he opened his eyes again. Pietro suddenly realized that as soon as the new recruit came they wouldn't be able to cuddle anymore or have any midnight ~ahem~ sessions. He pouted for a moment before kissing Lance deeply, taking him by surprise.  
  
"Aw man!" Todd complained as he entered the living room, "Is there ever a time you two ain't kissin'!?" ~~Woh am I. . .jealous? NO! I am not jealous! I don't like Lance like that!~~  
  
"Why don't you mind your own business Toad!?" Pietro snapped. Just at the right moment a fly landed on Pietro's face and he shot out his tongue, missing the fly and smacking Pietro in the forehead with his tongue. Pietro had Todd by the collar of his shirt in an instant, holding him off the ground menacingly.  
  
"Listen you little Toad-" Pietro was cut off by Lance jerking Todd out of his grasp, and shielding him protectively.  
  
"Come on Pete, lay off," Lance said. Pietro glared at him.  
  
"No, Lance, you lay off!" he snapped and then disappeared up the stairs, followed by the sound of a door slamming. ~~That didn't make any sense, but o.k. . . .~~  
  
"I suppose I should go apologize," Lance said with a sigh. Todd shook his head.  
  
"Naw, just let him think yo," Todd suggested timidly. Lance smiled down at him.  
  
"Thanks bud," he said patting him on the shoulder and walking off into the kitchen. Todd smiled stupidly after Lance. ~~I think I'm in love~~  
  
--Avalanche Maximoff-- 


	4. Chapter 4

Avalanche-YAY! I'm back! Aren't you all just SO happy! I knew you were^-^ Well the new recruit comes in this chapter! Have fun!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Pietro sat on Lance's bed, arms folded over his chest. --Stupid Lance, stupid Todd, stupid Dylan-- Pietro laid down on Lance's bed and stared up at the moldy crumbling white ceiling. This place was a total dump. --I wonder what DYLAN will think-- The door opened and Lance sauntered into the room took the keys off the dresser and walked towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Pietro asked, his brows drawn together in mock anger.  
  
"Out," was Lance's simple answer as he shut the door behind him. Pietro opened the door to find Lance standing there, arms folded over his chest a knowing grin playing on his perfect lips. Pietro scowled.  
  
"You know me too well," he grumbled. Lance smiled and pulled him into his arms.  
  
"I know," he whispered. Pietro kissed Lance fervently.  
  
Todd had just hopped up the stairs and found Lance kissing Pietro passionately, right in front of the bathroom. What was he supposed to do? He didn't want Lance mad at him but he had to go to the bathroom. He decided to just hop silently passed them and go into the bathroom. The plan failed.  
  
"Get lost Toad," Pietro said scathingly, breaking away form the kiss. Todd winced and hopped into the bathroom.  
  
"Man Pete what's your problem with Todd?" Todd heard Lance ask Pietro.  
  
"I have no problem with Todd," he responded, "Todd has a problem with us. He can't stand the fact we're gay!" Todd winced again. Not good. Todd finished his business and left the bathroom, glad to find that they had left.  
  
The Brotherhood were rudely awoken at 5:00 in the morning by a very, a little too, chipper Lance.  
  
"Come on guys!" he chirped, "Mystique wants us up and ready by the time the new recruit gets here!" Pietro's response was throwing a pillow at Lance, thus earning him a smack on the head.  
  
"Mystique decided we should all look presentable so she bought us a new outfit. Pietro sat up and stared at the clothing in Lance's hand. A black turtleneck sweater and a pair of black pants, real fancy.  
  
"Er-what is Fred going to wear?" Pietro asked, restraining a smile. Lance stifled a laugh.  
  
"She managed to find a size that actually fit him," he responded tossing the outfit to Pietro. Pietro caught it awkwardly and immediately was showered and dressed in five seconds.  
  
"Ready to go," Pietro reported. Lance nodded in awe and continued onto the next boy's room.  
  
He knocked softly on the younger mutant's door then poked his head inside the dark room. The room was extremely messy and Lance entered the room cautiously. Amidst the comic books, dirty cloths, junk, and video games, lay a very peaceful, cute looking Todd, fast asleep on a battered mattress. Lance never knew he had no bed. He made his way through the pig sty and finally arrived at his destination. Softly he shook Todd. He stirred before fully waking and opening his eyes.  
  
"Yo, Lance, what are you doin' in here?" he asked groggily. Lance smiled.  
  
"Mystique wants us up and dressed before the new recruit gets here," he answered, "and I'm afraid you'll hafta take a shower." Todd groaned and sat up.  
  
"Do I have to?" he asked in a whiny, childish voice, standing up and stretching his arms out. Lance nodded and stood from his kneeling position.  
  
"Yeah, and you have a new outfit," he added. Todd groaned again. Lance handed him the clothing and headed to wake Fred up.  
  
The boys actually looked incredibly hot (all save Fred) in their new outfits. Lance couldn't tear his eyes away from Pietro. The sweater fit snugly on his slender figure and the pants hung loosely on his muscular legs. Lance was extremely grateful the pants were as loose as they were, otherwise his pants would have a massive bulge in the crotch. He smiled and stood beside Pietro giving him a quick kiss. They all heard the sound of car tires crackling over the gravel and they held their breath. Their was the faint sound of a car door opening and then shutting and then they heard footsteps. The door opened and Mystique stepped over the threshold.  
  
"Good morning boys," she greeted in her velvety voice, "I'd like you all to meet Dylan Pederson." A fairly small boy stepped into the house from behind Mystique. He had very light brown hair, a slim build, broad shoulders and a square jaw. He was incredibly handsome and Lance couldn't help but stare. Pietro noticed this and scowled. --I hate him already--  
  
"I would love to stay and help things get settled," Mystique said, "but I have somewhere to be, goodbye." And with that she left the house, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Hi," he said happily, "Nice to meet you all." Lance stepped forward.  
  
"I'm Lance Alvers," he said, giving Dylan's hand a firm shake. Dylan smiled a snowy white irresistible smile that made Lance's heart skip a beat.  
  
"And that's Pietro, Todd, and Fred," he said motioning to each said boy. Dylan smiled at each of them and was only greeted with two smiles in return. Pietro was glaring at him, shoulders braced against the wall, both arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Listen guys," Dylan said, "before I get too friendly I have something to tell you all. I'm gay." Pietro blinked a few times. --Now I REALLY hate him- -  
  
"That's ok, yo," Todd said, "so is Lance and Pietro over there." Pietro nearly choked and his glare turned venomous. He appeared at Todd's side and punched him in the arm, glaring down at him as if to say *if looks could kill you'd be dead!*  
  
"So you two are going out then?" he asked Lance a hint of disappointment in his tone. Lance blushed and nodded numbly.  
  
"That's right,' Pietro said appearing at Lance's side and taking his arm, "he's taken. Sorry!" Dylan chuckled.  
  
"Here I'll-uh show you to your room," Lance offered picking up his suit case. He smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Dylan replied, followed Lance up the stairs. Lance was a little too nice to Dylan for Pietro's liking.  
  
--I hate you--  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
--Avalanche Maximoff-- 


	5. Chapter 5

Avalanche- Thanks to all of you wonderful people who reviewed!  
  
Shaman Dani of the flamingos- Your wish is my command! Thanks!  
  
Storm Pietro- Aw I know, maybe Freddy could be gay. . .but with who?  
  
Etwa- Aw thanks you're such a sweetheart! I love lietro too! Their perfect for eachother aren't they?  
  
Suraka Chan- *HISS* I know Dylan is SO evil! Lance is Pietro's! Not his. :D  
  
MiracleChick- HOORAY for new reviewer! Thanks sweetheart!*HUGS*  
  
Manicreversed- Thank you! Fluff and Jealousy are my favorite topics!  
  
Thank you all up there! You're all so sweet and not one negative comment! *HUGS YOU ALL* Now on with my story!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next few days Pietro was watching Dylan closely. He seemed nice enough. To the untrained eye! Pietro knew that he had a crush on Lance, just by the little subtle things he did. Like take the other day for instance. Lance was in the kitchen cooking something when Dylan happened to be passing by. He came into the kitchen smiling like the idiot he is.  
  
"What's that smell?" he had asked, "whatever it is it smells delicious!" Lance had smiled and thanked him for the compliment, unaware that he was secretly hitting on him! After that Pietro had been glued to Lance. Always smothering him with kisses and hugging him and letting Dylan know in his own subtle ways Lance was off limits!  
  
Pietro sat through another boring session of English. Too bad Lance wasn't in any of his classes. The bell signaling lunch suddenly rang, releasing Pietro from the torture session they called class. Pietro stood by Lance's locker, awaiting his arrival patiently. Lance made his way down the thinning crowd of people in the hall. He spotted Pietro waiting by his locker and waved. Pietro beamed. Lance came up beside his locker, punched it open and shoved his books into it.  
  
"Hey Pete, ready for lunch?" he asked. Pietro nodded and the two headed of lunch together. As soon as they entered the lunchroom Dylan was at their side.  
  
"Hey Lance, Pietro," he said cheerfully. Pietro glared at him and Lance smiled. They sat down at the lunch table where Pietro promptly pouted.  
  
"So Dylan where're you from?" Lance asked taking a rather large bite of his hamburger. Dylan and Pietro laughed at the scene in front of them. Lance had smeared ketchup across his upper lip and his cheeks were puffed up like a chip monks. Pietro immediately stopped however when he noticed Dylan was laughing too. Lance was grumbling to himself and wiping off the ketchup with a napkin. After recovering from his laughing fit Dylan responded.  
  
"I was born in Spain," he answered offhandedly, "But I grew up in L.A." Lance smiled.  
  
"That's cool, what do you think Pietro?" Lance looked over at the silver haired sophomore. His head was resting on his folded arms and he looked as if he were sulking. Lance sighed.  
  
"So are you an orphan or what?" Lance asked casually, but immediately regretted it from the sad expression that appeared on Dylan's delicate features.  
  
"My mom and dad died when I was six," he said softly, "I watched them die. . .they were killed by mutant hunters." Lance shook his head and put a hand on Dylan's shoulder. Pietro's head immediately snapped up and his eyes narrowed to slits as he spotted Lance's hand. Lance chuckled nervously and removed his hand. The rest of the time they sat in silence, Pietro sulking miserably.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that day, Pietro flopped onto Lance's bed and stared up at the crummy ceiling.  
  
"What are you doing in there!?" Pietro shouted. Lance had been in the bathroom for over an hour it seemed. Lance came out grumbling to himself.  
  
"What do people usually do in the bathroom Pietro!?" he snapped. Pietro just smirked and lay back down on the bed. Lance sat on the bed and stared at Pietro for a while.  
  
"Pete," he began, "I've been thinking. We should probably date girls to keep up our reputations, ya know?" Pietro looked at him skeptically.  
  
"You mean like temporarily cheat on eachother?" he asked, mockery obvious in his tone. Lance glared at him.  
  
"No, I mean just to fool everyone else," he replied. Pietro sat up.  
  
"So you're ashamed of us I suppose?" he asked, trying to hide the anger but unsuccessfully. Lance sighed irritably. Pietro could be so melodramatic.  
  
"I'm just not ready for everyone to know," he answered and lay down on the bed, "give it time." Pietro glared at him, somewhat hurt.  
  
"Fine," he answered coldly then lay down, his back turned to Lance. Lance shook his head encircled the boys waist with his arms, pulling him close.  
  
"Pietro," he whispered into the boy's ear, lightly kissing his ear lobe. Pietro shuddered with pleasure. Pietro turned in Lance's arm, meeting his gaze with one of seduction. He ground his hips into Lance's and pressed his lip's hungrily to the older boy's. The kisses deepened and Lance pulled the blanket over them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Todd covered his ears tighter. Why were they so damn noisy when they did it!? He shoved the pillow over his ears in a futile attempt to drown out the moans. He suddenly reached over the side of his bed grabbed a shoe, throwing it as hard as he could at the ceiling.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" he shouted angrily. The moans became louder and more incessant, obviously on purpose. He groaned in frustration. Stupid Lance, Stupid Pietro.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next few days Pietro noticed Lance had been avoiding him like the plague. Every time he would come within six feet of Lance he would make up some lame excuse and leave. Pietro was becoming more and more upset by Lance. What had he done? He had done nothing as far as he knew. But what really made him angry was that Lance and Dylan would both mysteriously disappear at the same time. Was Lance having an affair? Pietro couldn't be sure and it was really troubling him.  
  
Pietro sat on Lance's bed after school. Instead of catching a ride with Lance he had simply run home. Maybe now Lance wouldn't suspect him being there and he would finally be able to get a word or two in. The sound of the door shutting from downstairs alerted Pietro that they were home. He heard laughing and then heavy footfalls steadily making their way up the stairs. Lance! He patiently waited for Lance's arrival at the door. But instead he heard something very different.  
  
"Hey Lance," Dylan called as Lance made his way down the hallway, "Catch!" He tossed a football he had retrieved from his room at Lance. Lance fumbled with it a bit until he finally got a good grip on the ball. He grinned and they commenced throwing it to eachother.  
  
Pietro grew impatient. WHAT WERE THEY DOING!? There was a loud thump and then simple silence. ----What the-?--  
  
Dylan tackled Lance, falling on top of him in the process. For a long minute he stared down at Lance's perfect features absorbing every inch of the handsome boy. Lance just sat there, eyes half lidded with semi- pleasure. --What's goin on? I love Pietro don't I? This is wrong! I love Pietro!-- Dylan was slowly inching his face forward.  
  
Pietro opened the door and to his dismay found Dylan lying on top of HIS boyfriend. The tears were dangerously close to falling. He shook his head.  
  
"Pete this isn't what it looks like!" Lance said desperately, finally snapping out of his daze and seeing the silver haired boy. Pietro glared.  
  
"No it's exactly what it looks like!" he shouted angrily, "My boyfriend fooling around with another guy!" He choked back the tears, hoping his anger was covering up the real emotion inside---hurt.  
  
"No Pete it ain't like that!" Lance said sitting up and knocking Dylan off of his lap. Pietro shook his head, which was a big mistake. A single tear fell from his eye and at that instant he hated himself. Hated himself for being so sensitive, for liking Lance back, for being so stupid, he just hated himself. But he was thankful for his powers which helped him run away from the horrible scene.  
  
--Avalanche Maximoff-- 


	6. Chapter 6

Avalanche-Hi! Back! Thanks for reviewing all! This is a LONG chapter! But there is a majorly BIG plot twist in this one! Thank you all you great fantastic reviewers!  
  
Kickassangel-Of course I used your advice! It was so great! Thanks!  
  
S. Mark Gunther-Ok, I'll make a note of that! Thanks for the suggestion sweety!  
  
DemonRogue13-Aw, Thanks yer so sweet!  
  
Storm-Pietro-AAAH!!! UPDATE! You HAVE to!  
  
Etwa-Yeah they do! Yeah! Down with Dylan! :D  
  
MiracleChick-It's ok, don't cry! Here is more to comfort you^-^  
  
Again, thanks to all of you who u-dated! It really helps! It's nice to hear what the fans want! Well here's a chapter that might become a shock to you all^-^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The brilliant orange sun was slowly setting against the purple mountains, causing the sky to turn pink and orange and making the trees cast long shadows across the deserted park. Deserted all except for one boy. Pietro Maximoff sat on a wooden bench, his face buried miserably in his pale hands. Why was this happening to him? He never asked for any of this! It was all Dylan's fault. He just had to come and ruin everything!  
  
"Hey, thought I'd find you here," the voice startled Pietro. He slowly lifted his head and glared at Lance, hatred filling his glistening blue eyes. Guilt inflated inside of Lance.  
  
"Pietro, honestly nothing was going on," he said softly, "he just tackled me and fell on top of me." He looked up at Pietro with glassy eyes.  
  
"And you two just happened to almost kiss I suppose?" he asked scathingly, "Or *did* you kiss him?" Lance shook his head.  
  
"Of course I didn't kiss him," he said, sounding a bit hurt, "I love you too much to do that." Pietro couldn't help but feel a little better. But why hadn't Lance pushed him off? Did he like it? The little comfort that had been there before soon disappeared. He tried desperately to bite back the tears but soon they were falling from his pale blue eyes. Lance knelt down and looked up at Pietro.  
  
"Pete, honestly nothing happened," he whispered. Pietro looked at him and Lance gently kissed his lips. Pietro smiled as they pulled away and stood up, brushing off his jeans.  
  
"I'm still not sure if I believe you entirely," Pietro said teasingly, "but I will forgive you on one condition." Lance raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And that would be?" he asked. Pietro smirked and leaned over into Lance's ear, whispering something that made Lance grin like an idiot.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Todd hopped into the kitchen to find Pietro and Lance once again making out, without even caring if someone unsuspectingly came/hopped in.  
  
"Aw man!" Todd shouted, turning both boy's attention to him, "What's with you guys!? Can't I go anywhere without you two makin' out in front of me!?!?" Pietro burst out laughing and Lance just blushed quietly to himself. He didn't see anything funny about it. Dylan entered the kitchen, scratching himself lazily.  
  
"What's going on in here?" he asked opening the fridge and peering inside without much interest. Pietro just continued laughing and Lance shook his head meaning 'tell ya later.' Dylan shrugged and pulled out a soda, opening it and gulping loudly. Pietro glared at Dylan through his laughing fit. ~~HISSSS! EVIL!~~ Pietro laughed harder at his *interesting* thoughts. Dylan looked at Pietro quizzically but returned to gulping his said loudly. --What-is-wrong-me? I can't stop laughing!-- Pietro thought breathlessly. Finally Lance slapped a hand over Pietro's mouth. This only mad Pietro laugh harder.  
  
"What the hell Pete!?" he snapped, roughly jerking his hand back away from the younger boy. He immediately stopped laughing; only snickering occasionally. Lance gave a heavy sigh and dropped into a chair. Dylan was staring at Pietro and he didn't like it. He saw a kind of malice in his big brown eyes and it made Pietro mad.  
  
"I'm going to our room," Pietro announced and then zipped up the stairs and into his room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Saturday night, and Lance wasn't home! Pietro was going crazy! Lance was at work, nightshift, Todd was at the dance and so was Freddy. Pietro had decided not to go and Dylan had done the same. Pietro hated being all alone in a house with someone he absolutely despised. He heard a shuffling outside his room in the hall and suddenly there was a soft knock. He scowled. What did *he* want?  
  
"Come in," he muttered grudgingly. The door opened slightly and Dylan poked his head inside the door.  
  
"You sure I can come in?" he asked cautiously. Pietro glared at him but nodded. Dylan entered the room and shut the door behind him. He gaped at Pietro's room for moment before looking at Pietro. Pietro was glaring at him, arms folded over his chest. Dylan shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Listen Pietro," he began nervously, "I just want to tell you that nothing happened between me and Lance." Pietro glared at him skeptically.  
  
"Honest!" he said almost pleadingly, "I would never want to take Lance from you!" Pietro wiped the glare from his face and stared at Dylan hard. He was fidgety and looked really nervous yet he didn't seem to be lying. Pietro sighed irritably.  
  
"Fine I believe you" he muttered through clenched teeth. Dylan smiled and he suddenly sat beside Pietro on the bed.  
  
"So can we be friends?" he asked happily. Pietro cocked an eyebrow at him. He was beaming at him full force and Pietro had no other choice but to smile back.  
  
"Ok, I guess so," he said a little reluctantly. Catching Pietro off guard Dylan hugged him and they fell backwards onto the bed. It was a very awkward position for Pietro, but for some reason he enjoyed it to the tiniest extent. Dylan's eyes were half lidded and Pietro could feel his breath fanning his cheek. He stared up into Dylan's eyes and suddenly Dylan's lips were over his and they were kissing. Dylan's fingers were weaving through Pietro's silky hair and Pietro felt his own arms entangle around Dylan's neck, his eyes shutting in sheer pleasure. --What am I doing!? He's the enemy! The very hot enemy. . .-- Pietro hated himself for what he was doing but he was actually enjoying it. --Pietro, I love you.-- The sudden flashback of Lance telling Pietro that he loved him made Pietro shove Dylan off roughly. Dylan fell to the ground staring up at him quizzically a hurt expression on his tanned face.  
  
"I-I can't do this," he said, "I love Lance. . . .I love Lance." It sounded as if he was trying to convince himself and it scared him. He didn't want to not love Lance. He did love Lance! Pietro's head was aching and he suddenly ran away from it all to the only place he could think of.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pietro arrived at Taco Bell five minutes later. Lance was probably the only one working here at this hour. Who would wanna order a taco at three in the morning? Pietro cautiously opened the door, causing the little bell at the top of the door to jingle madly. He cursed silently. --Great, so much for that idea.--  
  
"Hello welcome to Taco Bell how may I-Pietro?" Lance looked at the disshelved and pitiful looking boy.  
  
"Aw man Pete what happened to you?" he asked. Pietro gave an involuntary squeak as the tears stung in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Pietro?" he asked a bit concernedly, hopping over the counter. Pietro stepped back the tears now filling his eyes and clouding his vision.  
  
"Pietro what's the matter?" he asked reaching out to touch him. Pietro cringed from his loving touch and fell backwards onto the floor, tears falling freely from his azure eyes. Lance knelt down beside him and took him into his arms.  
  
"Pietro," he said softly, "What's wrong?" Pietro choked and cried desperately into Lance's shirt. He didn't want to fall out of love with him. He was so sweet and gentle and he needed him! He didn't think he could live without him. Lance tilted Pietro's face up so he was gazing into his big blue eyes.  
  
"Lance I-" Pietro couldn't bring himself to say it. He didn't want Lance to hate him. He didn't want Lance to break up with him! Pietro just burst into tears once more, cuddling into Lance's warm chest.  
  
"Pietro I wish you'd tell me what's wrong," he whispered kissing the top of Pietro's head.  
  
"I-I can't," Pietro choked out. Lance suddenly pressed his lips softly to Pietro's. Pietro moaned into his lips and wrapped his arms around Lance. This was so much better than Dylan. Dylan. He would have to face him when he got home. Lance suddenly deepened the kiss, catching Pietro off guard. Pietro loved this. Loved everything about it. Lance, the kiss, and the love he was feeling. It didn't matter what had happened earlier Pietro loved Lance and that was all that mattered.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
--Avalanche Maximoff-- 


	7. Chapter 7

Avalanche Maximoff: YAY! Thank you all you people who reviewed! Ok in this chapter we deal a lot with Todd and Lance! What's goin' to happen? Read and find out!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Todd hopped out of his room, down the stairs and out into the living room. It was dark all except for the luminous glowing light from the flashing television screen.  
  
"Lance?" Todd asked, only being able to make out the shape of the head. Lance sat up, turned to Todd and smiled.  
  
"Yeah it's me," he answered, "Why don't you come watch this movie with me?" Todd's heart skipped a beat and he slowly made his way to the couch and sat beside Lance on the sofa. Lance grinned and made himself comfortable; stretching his arm across the cushion Todd was leaning against and draping it there casually.  
  
"Thanks, I was getting lonely," he teased, "Pietro ain't here." Todd's heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst through his chest. Pietro wasn't here. Was that a good thing? Should Todd tell Lance how he felt now? It was the best chance he's had so far. NO! Lance would hate him.  
  
Todd looked at Lance. His eyes seemed to be glued to the television. Suddenly a girl on the screen belted out a blood curdling scream. Todd yelped and fell over from his crouching position, right into Lance's lap. His cheeks were immediately on fire as he stared up at Lance who was smiling down at him. Todd regained his composure and sat up, squeezing himself onto the other side of the couch.  
  
"Sorry," he squeaked. Lance laughed, and smiled at Todd.  
  
"No problem," he said. They sat for a few minutes in silence; the only sound coming from the television. Lance suddenly looked at Todd.  
  
"You can sit a little closer ya know," he said, "I don't bite." Todd smiled half heartedly and scooted somewhat closer to Lance. Lance grinned at him and then returned his gaze to the television. Todd couldn't tear his eyes off of Lance. He was drinking in every aspect of the handsome teenager: auburn hair, large brown eyes and irresistible lips. Todd felt himself slowly leaning forward and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop himself. He panicked.  
  
OH NO! Lance looked at him quizzically. Suddenly he felt his lips close over Lance's and his eyes instinctively snapped shut. But somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice was screaming 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?' But another little happier voice was screaming 'Mmm this is nice.' Todd pulled back and his eyes were misted over with tears.  
  
Oh no. He's going to hate me! But suddenly Lance did something he didn't expect. Lance kissed him again, this time with more passion. Todd couldn't have been happier! He managed to scramble into Lance's lap without breaking the kiss. Suddenly Lance pulled back and stared into Todd's eyes. Todd could feel his heart beating hard. What was he looking at?  
  
"Todd," he murmured quietly. Todd was so afraid. He knew what he was going to say. And he didn't want to hear it. He couldn't stand to hear it. He was afraid.  
  
"Todd I-" he began but Todd lightly covered his mouth with his hand. The tears sprang to his eyes and he leapt form the couch and ran into his room. There he tossed himself onto his bed and cried into his pillow. --Why'd I do that?! I had a perfectly great friendship with him and I ruined it! STUPIDSYUPIDSTUPID!!--There was a soft knock.  
  
"Go away!" he yelled, although the pillow muffled his voice. The door opened and Todd heard Lance slowly approach the bed.  
  
"Todd," hew said softly. Slowly he lifted his head and looked at Lance with tear stained eyes. Lance smiled and sat on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorr-" Todd was cut short when Lance pressed is lips to his. Todd basked in the warm fuzzy feeling that exploded inside of him. --I love him-- The sound of the front door opening from below, made the two break their kiss.  
  
"Lance! I'm home!" Pietro cried happily. He zipped up into Lance's room. No Lance.  
  
"Lance!" he yelled, a little irritably. Lance walked into the room looking somewhat troubled.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked wrapping his arms around Lance and kissing him deeply. Lance pulled away rather roughly and Pietro looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Lance," he said softly stepping back. Lance looked down at him sadly.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, in a sort of demanding tone. Lance shook his head.  
  
"Nothing happened," he answered, "I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning." He trudged over to the bed but Pietro zipped in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. He was looking expectantly at Lance and one eyebrow was raised slightly. Lance sighed and stepped around Pietro.  
  
"Lance what is wrong with you!?" Pietro demanded sternly. Lance only looked at him witheringly and slipped into bed. A low growl erupted from within Pietro's throat.  
  
"LANCE!" the sudden outburst made Lance jump.  
  
"I'm only asking nicely one more time," he said through clenched teeth. Lance sighed and rolled over, his back to Pietro. He suddenly felt a fierce grip on his shoulder and he was jerked onto his other side with surprising force. He looked at Pietro with wide eyes. For such a small guy he was pretty strong.  
  
"Nothin' happened Pete," he said irritably, "I'm just tired now leave me alone." He didn't mean for the last part to sound so mean.  
  
"Fine," Pietro said coldly, "I'll be down stairs--If you care." With that he left the room, slamming the door for extra emphasis.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
By the way I just wanted to let you all know, which you all should or probably do about my friend's story! Her penname is Kickassangel and she has 3 different lietro stories and they are all the BEST! She was the one who inspired me to start writing! Thanks Angel!  
  
--Avalanche Maximoff-- 


	8. Chapter 8

Avalanche Maximoff: YAY! Another update! Thanks to all you GREATWONDERFULFABULOUS reviewers! This one is kind of sad. . .and weird. I wrote it at 2:00 in the morning^-^  
  
Kickassangel-Aw, don't cry! I meant it! And of course you ARE the best! Wonderful great fantastic! Yeah! *HUGS* Thanks for the inspiration ^.~  
  
Shaman Dani of the Flamingos-I don't know if quintangles is a word but I know what you mean! Kickassangel is my FAVORITE writer along with Storm Pietro. And I'm lovin' your penname! How'd you think of it?  
  
Storm Pietro-Ooh, stuff. Well here is your chapter to prevent the stuff from happening to me^.^ Great chapter in your story by the way! So cute!  
  
Etwa-*Dramatic music* I know! Oh the deception! You know I may just consider the whole Dylan and Todd thing. . . But we'll see^.^*  
  
Thank you all you wonderful caring people! Not very many of you reviewers this time. . . .but oh well! I update for my few special fans! *HUGS YOU ALL* Thank you!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Pietro slumped down onto the couch and sulked. What the hell was wrong with Lance? Pietro had done nothing except greet him with the usual kiss! And Lance had immediately shoved him away and went to sleep. Suddenly a sickening thought struck him. Did he find out about him and Dylan? Pietro's heart raced. No, he couldn't have. Dylan wouldn't tell him would he!? Pietro couldn't be so sure. He jumped to his feet and raced to Dylan's room. He knocked rapidly on the door. He tapped his foot impatiently, not having the time to wait. --Hurry, hurry, HURRY!-- A slightly disshelved and tired looking Dylan answered the door, stretching and yawning. Pietro looked at his watch, only realizing just then how late it was.  
  
"Er-um sorry to bother you," Pietro said, shifting nervously. Dylan smiled.  
  
"No problem," he said stepping aside, "Come on in." Pietro entered a little reluctantly. He gawked at Dylan's room. It didn't look a thing like how Pietro had arranged it just weeks before. Everything was moved around, and the walls were adorned with posters, knick knacks, and other various things. He felt oddly out of place and nervous in Dylan's room.  
  
"So what's on your mind?" Dylan asked, sitting softly on the mattress. Pietro shifted uncomfortably. Now he knew exactly how Dylan felt.  
  
"Did you tell Lance?" the words left his mouth without a second thought. Dylan smiled but he looked disappointed.  
  
"No," he said softly, his eyes downcast to the floor. Pietro felt bad for Dylan. It wasn't Dylan's fault he was so irresistible (AN:^-^) Pietro sat next to Dylan and forced himself to put an arm around Dylan. Dylan's head immediately snapped to the side and his lips were immediately pressed to Pietro's in a passionate kiss. It took Pietro by surprise but he responded full force and they fell off the bed, Pietro landing on top of Dylan. He laughed a little bit but Dylan kissed him again.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lance lay in the dark, listening to the soft sounds of Pietro downstairs. Lance felt terrible. First he kissed Todd behind Pietro's back, and then he rejected Pietro. And the way Pietro had said those last words had made Lance feel the worst. He knew he had truly hurt Pietro, but he couldn't help it. He was the almighty Lance Alvers, the untouchable Avalanche. But somewhere deep down, he was the loveable, kindhearted, gentle Pietro's lover--Lance. Lance scowled in the darkness and rolled over onto his side. --Stupid mushy conscious--  
  
Suddenly, Lance heard a strange noise: a rapid knocking, and then a soft mumble. It sounded like it was coming from Dylan's room. Lance sat up and looked at the crack beneath his door. A soft light was filtering in through it. Then it was closed out by the sound of a door shutting. Lance got out of bed and put on his shirt. Time to do some spying.  
  
He snuck outside his door as quietly as possible and then pressed his ear to the door. He could only make out some of the words. So, he opened the door until it was slightly ajar and he peered into the room. He heard a loud thump and saw Pietro and Dylan sprawled on the floor. That was when it happened. Dylan craned his neck up somewhat and captured Pietro's lips in a soft kiss. And Pietro seemed to kiss back. Suddenly Lance lost his balance and came toppling into the room.  
  
"Lance!" Pietro cried jumping off Dylan. Lance stared at the scene, frozen with pain. He was numb from head to toe with unbearable, sickening pain.  
  
"Oh god Lance," Pietro whispered. He looked as if he were going to cry. But Lance didn't care. Lance was too numb to cry and too numb to even feel anything. Dylan was sitting there; staring at him and he couldn't take it anymore. Slowly, calmly, and a bit eerily he stood from this position on the floor. Pietro was looking at him, the tears in his sapphire eyes.  
  
"Oh God, Lance please-"Pietro pleaded. Suddenly all the emotion, all the pain, all the hurt, all the life came rushing back into him. And all the anger.  
  
"NO!" Lance yelled in rage, "NO! JUST SHUTUP!" The ground beneath them began to shake.  
  
"Lance stop!" Pietro pleaded, "You're gonna collapse the whole house!" It stopped but Lance was still in a rage. But he withheld himself and instead of screaming, or fighting he ran. Ran away just as Pietro had done.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
--Avalanche Maximoff-- 


	9. Chapter 9

Avalanche Maximoff-YAY! I'm back! Once again thank you Lavender! You are the best!  
  
Mokuba's Dark Raven-Only I know that!^.^  
  
Kickassangel- @.@Zombie eyes^-^ Thanks! As always you are my inspiration and you helped me with this chappie so much! *HUGSHUGSHUGSHUGS* Thanks!  
  
Toiletduck85-I know aren't' love triangles grand?  
  
MiracleChick-MWAHAHAHA! Only *I* know what is gonna happen! Aren't I evil?  
  
Shaman Dani of the flamingos-Aw thank you! Great penname! Love the whole complication to it! Go you and your snazzy penname!  
  
Etwa-I love surprising people! *Chants 'DOWN WITH DYLAN!'*  
  
Storm-Pietro-YAY! I want more of your muses! ^-^ They're so cute! More please? And update soon too!  
  
THANK YOU ALL! You are all so wonderful and you keep me going!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Pietro watched helplessly as Lance ran away.  
  
"Oh god," Pietro whispered, "I've lost him. . . .I have to find him!" He felt a hand on his arm and he reeled around glaring at Dylan.  
  
"Let him go," Dylan said throwing a dirty look in the direction Lance had fled. Pietro scowled and wrenched his arm away fiercely.  
  
"You!" he shouted angrily, "This is all YOUR fault! I had to be so STUPID and give into temptation! But I *love* Lance and I have to go after him!" Dylan just sighed irritably and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever," Dylan said, "You'll come back to me." Pietro shook his head. He didn't have time for this! He ran downstairs and just caught Lance reaching for the doorknob.  
  
"Lance!" he cried and zipped in front of him, preventing him from exiting. Lance glared at him and shoved him gently out of the way.  
  
"Lance, Lance I'm sorry!" Pietro pleaded desperately, "I-I. . . .I don't know what happened! I'm sorry!" Lance shook his head, snickering to himself. Pietro almost burst into tears.  
  
"Hey *Avalanche*." Lance turned to the staircase and found Dylan sitting on the railing, ginning maliciously at him.  
  
"You upset because I stole your man?" he asked mockingly, sliding down the rail and landing in front of Lance. Pietro buried his face in his hands. This wasn't gonna be good.  
  
"You know what sparky, I think I am," Lance countered, clenching his fist menacingly. Dylan rolled his eyes.  
  
"HA! What ya gonna do? Rock me to death?" he quipped. The ground started to shake beneath them and Dylan grinned, sparks of electricity shooting dangerously from his hand. Lance smirked.  
  
"That the best you can do?" he asked. Dylan scowled.  
  
"Not even close!" he shouted and then shot a bolt of electricity straight at Lance's chest. He flew backwards into the wall and landed with a 'thump!' He was up within seconds, shoving Dylan roughly into the wall, and elbowing the boy in the stomach. Dylan electrocuted the hand pinning to the wall and Lance stumbled backwards. Soon they were both in fighting stance again.  
  
"Stop!" Pietro shouted running to stand between them. Both fighters broke out of their trance to glare at the speed-demon.  
  
"You can't do this!" he said, the tears forming in his eyes. Both boys just stepped to the side and rammed into eachother, trying to force the other onto the ground. Pietro raced over to them and tried to pry them apart. With speed that caught even Pietro off guard, Dylan shot multiple bolts of electricity at Pietro. Pietro landed hard on the ground after smashing into the wall behind him. Lance without a second thought tackled Dylan and repeatedly hit Dylan in the face with as much force as he could muster.  
  
"YOU JERK!" he shouted punching harder, if possible, "I'll kill you! Noone touches MY Pietro!" Pietro heard those last words before fading out of consciousness.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
--Avalanche Maximoff-- 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
When Pietro finally came to he was in his room, lying face down on his bed. He bolted up-right and dashed into the living room. It was empty. He searched almost every room and found the house deserted. He panicked. He plopped down into and empty kitchen chair and buried his face in his hands. What happened? He heard the sound of heavy footfalls coming down the stairs and he raced out of the kitchen and out in front of the stairs. Lance shuffled down the stairs, a brown bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked softly, choking back tears. It was obvious but he didn't want to face it.  
  
"I'm leaving." That was his simple answer that made Pietro want to die.  
  
"You're what?" he choked on the words. Lance brushed passed him and stopped at the door. Pietro couldn't move. It was as if he were glued to the floor. He couldn't move, speak, or do anything. Just sit there, silent tears streaking his pale cheeks.  
  
"I'm going to leave Pietro," Lance said quietly, barely audible. Pietro shook his head and tried not to think. It hurt too much to think.  
  
"You can't Lance," Pietro said, almost sobbed. Lance turned to him. His eyes were glassy and Pietro wanted to kiss him, hug him, anything to stop the pain. But still he could not move. Lance was just standing there. It was as if there was something between them that wouldn't let them touch. But there was. The silence, the lies, the deception, everything that went wrong in their relationship.  
  
"Why can't I go Pietro?" there was a hint of anger in his voice but it was mixed with sadness. Why couldn't Lance leave? Pietro knew. Because he loved him, and he couldn't let him go. He couldn't live without Lance's warm touch. He tried to say it, tried to say he loved him but he couldn't move, couldn't speak.  
  
"You don't know?" Lance sounded heartbreakingly sad. Pietro stood there, silently crying. Lance just opened the door and with one last sad look at Pietro, walked out the door and shut it. As soon as the door shut Pietro's knees buckled beneath him and he fell to his knees, sobbing into his hands.  
  
"No, no, no," Pietro repeated the words to himself over and over, but it didn't help no matter how many times he said it. Lance was gone, and Pietro couldn't bring him back.  
  
*SEVERAL MONTHS LATER*  
  
Pietro dribbled across the court with ease, dodging every player in his way. He jumped up, the ball in hand and slammed it into the hoop. There was a series of loud cheers from the audience and he grinned smugly. But the whistle blew and he ran back into position again. Two shots later the game ended and they had won another game.  
  
He jogged into the locker room, and got dressed with normal speed. These days he just didn't have the heart to use his mutiny. Not since Lance joined the X-geeks. He was still with the brotherhood and they had a few new members but none replaced Lance. Pietro left the room without a word. No high fives, 'good jobs' or anything. Basketball seemed to be the only thing that took his mind off of Lance, but after the games he was just as depressed and lonely as before.  
  
He walked out of the locker room but stopped dead in his tracks. Lance was leaning against the wall. He didn't know Pietro was standing there yet. The tears stung in his eyes. Lance suddenly turned his head and looked right at Pietro. Their eyes met suddenly for and electrifying second but Pietro quickly turned his head and broke the gaze.  
  
"Pietro," his voice sounded distant and abnormal. Pietro shook his head and ran away from Lance. He couldn't stand to see him. It hurt too much. He decided to go tot the one place noone would find him. He was on the roof in a matter of seconds leaning against the brick, tears leaking from his eyes. He never expected to see Lance again, but he had just showed up unannounced, bringing back painful memories and emotions Pietro had locked away forever inside himself. But Lance had the key to his heart. (AN:EEP corniness^-^)  
  
He slowly began to hit his head against the brick. Each time his head connected with the brick it erased a thought in his head and in a bizarre way it made him feel better. He heard a flapping of wings and he looked over at an owl perched on the roof top railing. He glared at it as it cocked it head to the side, ruffling it feathers.  
  
"What are you staring at!?" he shouted startling the poor thing. It gave an indignant 'hoot' and took off, flying into the night. Pietro wished that was his mutiny. Flight would help him escape his problems. He leaned against the railing and suddenly a searing pain shot through his arm. He pulled it away from the railing and looked at it. Deep crimson blood was seeping from his arm. He looked at the railing and a razor blade was sticking out of one of the cracks. That was strange. He picked it up and looked at it. The silvery metal was stained with his blood. He looked at his other arm and lifted his wrist. He drew the razor blade slowly, painfully across his wrist. He cried out as the tears once again spilled from his azure eyes. But it felt good. And he deserved it. He deserved all the pain he ever received. The blood dripped from his arm and onto the ground. He repeated the slow painful process over and over until finally he collapsed from the blood loss and lay there, breathing heavily and crying silently.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Another chapter done! Thanks for all who reviewed! And a HUGE thanks to my BEST friend Lavender A.K.A Kickassangel! Thanks sweety!  
  
--Avalanche Maximoff-- 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Lance sat in his room listening to the silence. The X-mansion was always so quiet. Not at all like the Boarding house. It was always loud with Freddy, Todd and. . . .Pietro. It was strange. He didn't know why he had decided to wait for Pietro. He didn't even know what he was going to say. And as he expected when he actually saw Pietro he froze up and Pietro rejected him. He didn't really reject him, just ran away. There was a soft knock on his door and he grunted. The door opened slightly and Kitty poked her head inside.  
  
"Like hey Lance," she said softly, "Dinner is like ready." Lance lay down and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"I ain't hungry," he said huskily. She squeaked and he sat up and looked at her. Her eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"Lance you like, haven't eaten in like, days!" she said desperately, "What's wrong?" Lance just lay back down and covered his face with his hands.  
  
"I'm fine Kit, stop worryin'," he said and rolled over onto his side. Kitty just sniffled and shut the door. Lance let out a sigh that sounded a lot more like a whimper.  
  
"Why did I leave?" he asked himself quietly, "Because I was mad? I miss him so much. I wonder if he hates me. I wouldn't blame him." He shut his eyes and slowly fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Pietro lifted himself off the ground and grunted from the strain. It was difficult to move now but he made himself get up. It hurt, but it was his punishment. Slowly he staggered towards the door that would lead him into the school building. He couldn't make it home, not in this condition, so he would sleep in the library. He reached the door, and shakily reached for the door knob. His hand grasped the cold metal and he shut his eyes. It felt nice against his warm skin.  
  
He suddenly realized that this was the most pleasure he had experienced since Lance left. The tears fell from his eyes and slid gently down his face. He angrily jerked open the door and in his anger he tripped over his foot and tumbled down the stairs. It hurt deeply and by the time he had reached the foot of the stairs he was drained. He couldn't have stood if he'd tried. So he lay there. The next day was Saturday so noone would disturb him.  
  
He shut his eyes and let himself lay there. But he couldn't sleep. The expression on Lance's face was stuck in his mind. Lance's voice barely choking out Pietro's name. The look in his big brown eyes as he laid eyes on Pietro. It was embedded so vividly that he felt the tears forming in his eyes again. He didn't' want to forget but yet he did. He hated Lance in a way for leaving him and causing him so much pain. But it was Pietro's fault. His own fault he gave into temptation. Dylan had looked so tempting and Pietro hadn't even thought of Lance.  
  
Pietro felt the pain rise inside of him. Lance had loved him so much and yet he had gone behind his back and hurt him so much. Pietro began to sob softly even though it hurt intensely. But he deserved it! It was his fault he had hurt Lance so much. He needed this punishment, to hurt him as much as he hurt Lance. Soon sleep was like a wave washing over him and dragging him into a dreamless sleep.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning Pietro woke up and was somewhat recovered. He was well enough to get home anyway. He entered the Boarding house and was greeted by a smiling Tricia. She was the newest member.  
  
"Hey Pete," she said cheerily, "Where ya been?" That had been the nickname Lance gave him. The tears were brimming in his eyes and he zipped passed her and up into his room. He slammed the door behind him and leaned against it sliding down to the floor. He sobbed quietly for a moment. He missed Lance so much. But he knew he couldn't have him. He needed to forget all of this. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed his shaver. He carefully removed the blade and took it in his fingers. Beautiful release.  
  
Slowly he slid it across his wrist, only higher up than the one before. As it cut into his skin he winced, shutting his eyes tightly. It erased every thought in his head and he concentrated on the pain searing in his arm. There was a soft knock and he dropped the blade and stared at his blood stained arm. Drops of crimson blood dripped from the wound and fell into the sink, staining the white marble.  
  
"Pietro?" Tricia's voice asked concernedly from the other side of the door, "You ok?" Pietro growled and turned the cold water on. It washed away the blood in the sink and he let it wash over his wound.  
  
"I'm fine!" he snapped. The truth was, he wasn't fine. He knew what he was doing was wrong but still he thought he needed the punishment.  
  
"Well good because there's someone here to see you. Lance Alvers or somethin' like that."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Here are all the review replies! Even if there are only two!  
  
DemonRougue13: I know it is kind of sad huh? But it's a key part of the fic!  
  
Storm-Pietro: YAY! I always love your reviews^-^ I love your muses SO much! You have to update and I need to know what happens with your muses! Hehehe, evil little MLance^-^ I love lietro though! Poor MPyro!  
  
Thanks you two! I know all you others I didn't give you a chance to review but I HAVE to update!  
  
--Avalanche Maximoff-- 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Pietro's heart fluttered up into his throat and he stopped cold. Lance? What the hell was he doing here!? What did he want? Pietro couldn't face him! Not now! He wasn't ready! Pietro turned the water off, whirled around and wrenched open the door. Tricia was about to leave.  
  
"Tricia!" he called out, "Hold on." Tricia turned to him, her blond hair bouncing slightly. She smiled brightly at him  
  
"Like, yeah?" she asked. Pietro sighed. She was definitely not the brightest crayon in the box.  
  
"Are you sure that was his name?" he asked her. She nodded.  
  
"Like yeah I think so," she said, "I'll send him up!" With that she turned and walked out. Pietro panicked. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't see Lance. It would bring back too many painful memories. He looked at his arm and rushed to his closet. He quickly pulled on a long sleeve shirt and smoothed out his hair. There was a quiet knock and he gulped. Too late now. He sat down softly on his bed.  
  
"Come in," he managed to choke out. The door opened slightly and Pietro laid eyes on Lance Alvers. He was dressed nicely, a clean navy blue shirt and a pair of black jeans. He looked a lot cleaner and a lot neater. Pietro managed a small smiled. But Lance wasn't smiling. He looked nervous and out of place, his eyes downcast to the floor.  
  
"Hi," Pietro said softly. Lance looked at him and Pietro was shocked to see he was crying. Pietro stood up and took a step towards Lance. Pietro wanted to cry too.  
  
"Pietro," he sobbed, "I'm so sorry." Tears stung in the corners of Pietro's eyes.  
  
"I need you, I can't live without you, and I realize that now. I love you Pietro." Pietro felt as if someone ripped his heart out. He hadn't heard Lance say that to him in over eight months. He needed to hear it too, but he couldn't because Lance wasn't there. But now he was.  
  
Lance was in front of Pietro now, looking him in the eyes. Slowly he leant in to kiss him. Their lips connected and Pietro melted in Lance's strong and steady arms. He needed this. He needed it so badly. And now he had it. And it was wonderful. Lance suddenly grabbed Pietro's arm in the moment of passion and Pietro yelped in pain. Lance pulled away from the kiss, a quizzical look planted on his face. Pietro felt empty again. Lance suddenly grabbed Pietro's sleeve and yanked it up. Pietro cried out as the cloth rubbed against all the gashes. Lance's eyes were wide with horror.  
  
"Oh Pietro," he gasped, "what the hell are you doing to yourself!?" He gently pressed his thumb to one of the cuts. Pietro yelped and pulled his arm away, yanking the sleeve back over his arm again. He glared at Lance and backed away from him.  
  
"You don't understand Lance," Pietro said defensively, "I deserve to be punished." Lance looked at him, the shock and hurt etched in his face.  
  
"Oh Pietro," he said softly, "You're so wrong. You don't deserve it." Pietro shook his head angrily, the tears leaking from his eyes.  
  
"I do though Lance!" he shouted, "I deserve pain! I'm a horrible wretched person! I deserve to DIE!" Lance took a step towards him and Pietro suddenly felt a searing pain in his left cheek. Lance had slapped him. He'd actually slapped him! Pietro raised a finger to his lip and withdrew it again. A drop of brilliantly crimson blood stained his finger. He looked up at Lance with wide eyes. He was glaring at Pietro.  
  
"Don't you EVER hurt yourself again!" he shouted. Pietro cringed but shook his head, crying softly.  
  
"But Lance," he whispered softly, "I have to. . . .I deserve it." Lance grabbed Pietro by the collar and jerked him up of his feet. Pietro screamed and Lance suddenly dropped him to the floor in surprise. He hadn't meant to frighten him, just get his point made. He knelt down beside Pietro, but he scrambled away into the corner, crying. Lance felt a twinge of guilt and slowly moved towards Pietro.  
  
"I'm sorry Lance!" Pietro pleaded. Lance felt horrible.  
  
"Pietro I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly. Pietro was trembling violently. Gently he put a hand on Pietro's shoulder and he eased up a bit. Lance put a finger under his chin and carefully tilted his face up to look at him. He sniffled quietly and Lance leant in to kiss him. Their lips were about to connect when Pietro suddenly jerked back.  
  
"Lance I can't," he sobbed, leaping to his feet. Lance looked up art him pleadingly but Pietro ran far away from him, not wanting to give into temptation again.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Review replies:  
  
MiracleChick: I know I missed you! Haven't been here for a few chapters I know that much. It is kind of taking a turn for the worse but stick in there! Please?  
  
DemonRouge13: Well sorry to disappoint you hun^-^ Unless you call that going well. . . .  
  
Kickassangel: Of course you're my best friend!*HUGS* I triple love you^-^ SO you like them eh? @.@ You've always been on my favs list, haven't you? And I just recently got a review from BaneofJean. She's really sweet! Don't worry I rambler all the time and YAY! I get Pietro!*Hugs him to death*  
  
Leon, Miko, Riniko, Mistral: Strange dream but I found it kind of funny^-^ Thanks, and I wonder why my fic causes Pietro dreams. Funny^-^  
  
Shaman Dani of the flamingos: Finals suck don't they? I didn't think there were that many Pietro cutting stories. I actually have never read one! Sorry! We'll see about the Pietro thing^.~  
  
BaneofJean: I got you hooked? Aw thank you*HUGS* You're so nice! I love compliments^-^ Might I recommend Kickassangel's stuff? Or have you already read it?  
  
Storm-Pietro: Once again loved the installment of your muses! And thank you for your constructive criticism! Update your fic soon too! Wow 13!? That's cool! And it's also weird I made my account on your B-day! Happy late birthday!  
  
Raven Maximoff: Thank you! Don't' worry I talk to myself all the time! Well did you like this chapter? Was it good? Thanks for all the compliments!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!! *Hugs and kisses*  
  
--Avalanche Maximoff-- 


	13. Chapter 13

Avalanche Maximoff-Hi all! Last chapter!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Pietro sobbed softly as he crouched in the corner of the rooftop. This was his place to come and think. But he didn't want to think. Why did Lance have to do this to him!? Pietro had lived his life without Lance for the past seven months and all of a sudden he shows up. Pietro didn't ask for this! He didn't' ask for any of it! So why is it happening to him!?  
  
Pietro stood up suddenly and dug around in his pocket. He felt the twinge of pain surge in his finger and he removed the razor blade from his pocket. It shone brilliantly in the moonlight, a single drop of blood smeared across it surface. The only way to release his mind from this torment. He sat back down and held out his arm. Slowly he began sliding the razor across his arm. The blood spilled out of the cuts and leaked onto his jeans, staining them with crimson liquid. The tears spilled from his eyes as he punished himself. The moon cast eerie shadows over his bloodied arm.  
  
He had made at least twenty cuts before he stopped. He was trembling and crying hysterically. The only thing he could think about was the way Lance had slapped him and told him that it was wrong. But he didn't understand! Pietro *needed* to do it. He needed to forget, but most of all to punish. Punish himself for being such and ignorant fool! Temptation was his worst enemy. He squeezed the razor in his hand in anger and let it sink into his skin. Blood oozed from his hand and his sobs grew louder. It hurt immensely, yet he couldn't stop himself.  
  
He suddenly heard the sound of silent footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly he silenced himself and scrambled into the shadows and hid there. The door opened and to Pietro's shock and horror Lance stepped out into the night, his hands shoved into his pockets. He kicked the door shut behind him and leaned against the wall where Pietro had sat only a few seconds ago. He let out a heavy sigh and rummaged around in his pockets. He withdrew a white object and stuck it between his lips. Pietro scowled. He'd thought Lance had given up that habit a long time ago. Lance lifted the lighter to the end of the cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply. Slowly he let the smoke billow out of his mouth.  
  
Lance glanced down and the cigarette suddenly fell from his mouth as he opened his mouth to gape at the ground. Pietro followed his gaze and cursed silently. The blood. Lance knelt down and touched the crimson liquid. He flinched at the feel of it and let his eyes followed the trail of blood that led to the dark shadows. He squinted and saw a quivering shape in the corner. He stood and took a step towards it, but it cringed, if possible deeper into the corner.  
  
"Don't worry I won't hurt you," he said softly, creeping towards the figure, as if coaxing a small animal. Pietro whimpered and shook his head. Go away, he thought, go away, go away, go away! Lance squinted harder and suddenly he gasped. Pietro began to sob quietly as Lance reached for him. Pietro let himself be dragged out of the shadows and be held in Lance's arms. He felt so safe in his arms.  
  
"Pietro why?" he asked softly, rocking Pietro, "Why are you doing this?" Pietro whimpered and buried his face into Lance's chest, clutching his shirt, trying to bury himself in his warmth. Lance sighed and hugged Pietro tighter. The boy felt so fragile, as if he would break at any moment. Lance felt guilty. He knew he was responsible for destroying such a beautiful creature.  
  
"Pietro, you know what you're doing is wrong?" he asked. Pietro nodded softly and sobbed a little harder.  
  
"Then why?" he asked, "Why are you doing this to yourself?" Pietro burst into a hysterical fit of sobbing. Lance tried to calm the boy by patting his back but he wouldn't be calmed. He was too worked up. Lance suddenly jerked his chin up and planted a warm kiss on his lips. Pietro was quieted almost instantly as he leaned into the kiss, deepening it. They were in bliss for what seemed like forever. But Lance pulled away and looked Pietro in the eye.  
  
"Why?" Lance asked sternly. The tears shone in Pietro's eyes and he shut them, his head tipped down. Lance awaited his answer patiently.  
  
"Because," he whispered, "I deserve it. I hurt the one I loved most. I made him go away. I made him leave me." Lance looked at Pietro.  
  
"So you're doing this because of me?" he asked sadly. Pietro's head snapped up and the tears fell from his crystal blue eyes. He shook his head.  
  
"No Lance it isn't your fault," he said quietly, "It's. . . .mine." Lance looked at Pietro. He studied his features intently. His wavering blue eyes, full of fear, pale skin, and tempting quivering lips.  
  
"Pietro," he said softly, but firmly, "I love you, and I always will love you." Pietro's eyes snapped open and grew wide in shock. He hadn't expected that at all. Lance's eyes trailed down his body and rest on his mangled arm. He shook his head and Pietro felt the tears coming again.  
  
"Pietro how could you do this to yourself?" he asked sadly. Pietro opened his mouth to speak but Lance placed a finger over his parted lips.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me because you deserve it," he warned. Pietro hung his head.  
  
"Because," he whispered, "it clears my head and. . . .it feels good." Lance head snapped up and his eyes were ablaze with anger. He suddenly grabbed Pietro's wrist and jerked it up, practically shoving his hand in his face.  
  
"THIS feels good!?" he shouted, "Destroying yourself feels good!?" Pietro tried to free himself from Lance but he was holding firmly onto his wrist. Pietro was crying again, trying to break free from Lance's iron grip. But it was useless to struggle.  
  
"Lance! Please stop!" Pietro pleaded and Lances face suddenly softened and he released Pietro. Pietro fell over backwards and Lance scooped him up into his arms again. Pietro struggled only mildly before calming down and resting easily in Lance's arms.  
  
"Pietro," he whispered, "I love you." Pietro turned his head to look at him and Lance placed a soft kiss on his lips. Pietro once again leaned into the kiss. Lance was careful not to brush against his arm. After many minutes they broke apart and stared at eachother.  
  
"Pietro, will you take me back?" he asked gently. Pietro stared at him for a long time before nodding silently. Lance smiled and pulled him into a hug. Pietro responded, wrapping his weak arms around Lance and hugging him back.  
  
~Fin  
  
--Avalanche Maximoff-- 


End file.
